Together
by AwkwardHolmes
Summary: Snippets of stories written on my Tumblr- transferred here. "Because after all, they were together. Just him and her."
1. Chapter 1

He was _supposed_ to be in detention. Key word: _supposed_. But it's not like he cared anymore. Being kicked off the football team lowered his respect for the school. Like, c'mon, he _did not_ start that fight. He just had to go and insult Shao. Of course, he couldn't let it go, but he did let his fist go and his position as QB go, along with any chance for scholarships. Man, his parents were pissed. He slipped in a door, avoiding the teacher that was marching down the hallway. Tahno sighed and looked up. He found himself in the balcony of the auditorium- a place he'd only used to sleep during announcements and "get to know" his latest girl.

_"…..Well shit at least you tried. But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died I told you I wanted more-but that's not what I had in mind_  
><em>I just want it like before….."<em>

He moved closer to the edge of the balcony and looked down. A girl sat on the edge of the stage, a piece of paper in her hands. She was singing some song to an empty theater. Tahno walked to the stairway and made his way down quietly.

_"We were dancing all night. Then they took you away-stole you out of my life_  
><em>You just need to reme- <em>"

The girl broke off. "C'mon Korra. Hit that note. You have to make this audition."

_Korra. Korra._ Tahno paused at the bottom of the stairs and rolled the name around in his brain. Why was it so familiar….? _Korra_…Oh! Korra! That was that star swimmer on the Fire Ferrets.

_"You just need to remember….I will love you 'til the end of time. I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine."_

Tahno moves forward to the end of the rows, but kept in the shadows.

_"Baby can you see through the tears. Love you more. Than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time."_

Tahno smiled and started to clap. Korra's head shot up and she scowled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She slipped off the stage.

"I go to school here." Tahno snarked at her.

"I mean why are you in here?" Korra stepped closer to him.

"Had to hide." Tahno moved closer to Korra. "You have a beautiful voice, little girl."

Her face flushed. "Y-You're such a creep, pretty boy." She stuttered. "Can you leave now? I need to practice and you are distracting me."

Tahno leaned closer to her. "You sure?"

"Y-yes."

"Maybe I won't leave." Tahno smirked.

"Leave. Or else." Korra put her hands on her hips.

"I'll give you the first shop. Go for it." Tahno's face was inches from hers. She leaned in. Tahno pressed his lips to hers.

The door slammed open and the two rapidly split apart.

"TAHNO." The principal's voice echoed throughout the theater.

Tahno smiled and walked up the main way. "See ya around, Korra. Hope you get the part."


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time in a land far far away, there lived a woman and man. This woman was heavy with child and had cravings. Nothing she ate could satisfy her, not even the possum-chicken delicacy. One day as she was staring out the window, she happened to spot the neighbor man's garden.

"Husband," She called. "That is what I want."

"But, wife, that is Amon's garden. We cannot go over there." The husband argued.

"If you get it for me, I will not ask for anything else." She pleaded.

The man nodded and went over to the garden and picked the plant. This continued for a few days. Amon appeared at their door.

"You have been stealing my plant." Amon growled.

"Please, sir, my wife. She has to feed herself or she will die." The man begged.

"You may continue eating as long as I get your first born child." Amon bargained.

The man agreed. The weeks passed as Amon continued to allow the man to get the plant for his wife. Finally the time came for the baby to be born and Amon was there ready to take the child. The child's mother shed no tears as she watched her child taken away.

"Just, please, love him like your own." She yelled after Amon.

Amon hid the child in a tower. Making sure that the child stayed in the tower.. Every morning he would recite words and the boy would throw out a rope, letting Amon climb up. Every year, he would ask to leave the tower but, every year Amon would ignore the question and move on to another subject.

The child grew until he was a young man and he took to staring, longing, at the outside world. Always dreaming.

—

One day a princess from a kingdom close by was told by the King and Queen that she must chose a husband so she could one day rule the kingdom. She was unhappy with news, but consented, meeting prince after prince. Not one met her requirements. Her parents despaired. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She hopped on her horse and rode off. She rode for hours, until she could no longer see the castle behind her, then after a few more hours she spotted a tower behind trees in the distance. She jumped off her horse and tethered it to one of the trees.

She turned as the sound of another horse approaching. She hid as a man stood at the tower and shouted, "My son, let down the rope and let me up." The man disappeared up the rope that was thrown down. She stared up at the tower, wondering what was up there. After a few hours, the man came down and disappeared. She came out of the trees and stood at the base of the tower.

"My son let down the rope and let me up." She spoke in her deepest voice.

"Back already?" A velvety voice called down. A rope was tossed down to her.

She climbed up and at the window at the top. She hoisted herself on the ledge and came face to face with a man with black hair and sharp jawline.

"You're not Amon." He purred.

"I guess not." She smirked.

"Tahno." He held his hand out for her.

"Korra." She took it.


	3. Chapter 3

*poke*

"Tahno."

*poke*

"Tahno."

*poke*

"Tahno."

*poke*

"Tahno."

*po-*

"Touch me again and you die, Korra."

"…"

*poke*

"Tah-"

"WHAT?!"

"I love you."

"…love you too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tahno?" Korra called. The park was completely empty. "Of course, it would be, it's 2 a.m. I could be sleeping." She mumbled to herself, shivering slightly. Maybe she was catching a cold…Pema could help her. "Tahno!"

Two arms wrapped around waist, eliciting a yelp from her. "Shh, little girl, people are sleeping."

Korra untangled herself from him and hit him on the shoulder. "And so could I! What's so important you had me wake up this early?"

"This." Tahno held out his hand, In it was a pile of red thread.

Korra almost laughed. Almost. "Thread. I'm awake. At 2 a.m. In an empty park. And I might be getting a cold. For thread. Thread!"

Tahno cocked an eyebrow. "Not just any thread. Red thread."

"Oh, my mistake. _Red Thread. _I must have missed that."

"There's an old legend back home. Ma told me it's the 'Red Thread of Fate.' A tale passed down for years: The first Waterbenders to live in the swamps, had never met. Until one night, the man was hunting and he came upon a vision, an old man, Yuè Xià Lǎo. He told the young man to look for Red Thread. The young man figured it was just a hallucination from being alone so long.

"Then one day he came upon a long rope, hung from one vine to another, holding up a long blanket. The young man pushed back the blanket and came upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was sewing something, something made of red thread. They stayed in the swamps for their lives, and even afterwards." Tahno told.

"Nice romantic story." Korra shrugged. "Why tell me this?"

"Because, like Tui and La, Oma and Shu, They were meant to be, if you will, soulmates." Tahno tied one end of the string to her little finger. "Back home, when a male reaches adulthood, he is given Red Thread. He gives it to the one he wants to spend his life with. It's said the two are destined lovers."

He tied the other end to his little finger. "The woman and man's destinies are tied together, intertwined. Wherever she goes, he goes."

"Oh…" Korra stared at the thread connecting them. Her eyes went wide. "Is this…like…marriage…?"

"If you accept." Tahno nodded.

"Of course I do!" Korra shouted. She pulled him down into a kiss, her hand tangled in his shirt.

_In Japanese culture it is believed destined lovers are tied around the pinky fingers by a red string_


	5. Chapter 5

Tahno smiled as the crowd cheered. His teammates bowed. They had won the championships, again. Sure,they'd used cheats and Korra would probably withhold sex, but they'd won. He gotten his championship pot. He turned slightly and saw little sparks of electricity go around the stadium. Tahno's first thought was to get to the edge and find Korra. But he knew he was too late, a flash and a scream came from below the platform.

"Ming. Shao." Tahno's voice trembled as he watched Amon appear, rising from below with several equalists. "What's going on, Ref?"

The ref shrugged. Tahno looked back at Amon. "Fine, you want a piece of the Wolfbats?"

He bent water up and shot it at Amon, anticipating a hit. He saw Ming shoot off rock discs and Shao fire off blasts of fire. Shao was the first down and Tahno tried and get Shao back, but was caught by rope and taken down. He watched Ming fight bravely before being taken down.

Tahno was shoved on his knees, held down by two Equalists. He looked up in terror at Amon's mask. "I'll do anything! Take the championship pot! Just please don't take my bending!" Tahno shouted.

It did nothing. Amon's hand came down, his thumb rested on Tahno's forehead. At once, Tahno felt all his energy drain out of him. It was like he couldn't feel anything at .

He as vaguely aware of Shao and Ming's shouts, then the water hitting them after being thrown off. The water brought him back and they swam over to the edge of the water and lifted themselves up on the lower platform. His arms didn't hold him up and he fell, half in the water.

He didn't know how long he laid there, but the next thing he knew, someone's arms wrapped around him. A pair of bright blue eyes stared at him.

"Tahno…" Korra's voice was soft.

"Ko-Korra…" Tahno's voice wavered. He leaned on her. Tears flowed down his face as he clung to Korra.


	6. Chapter 6

He sits across from her in a booth in an almost empty restaurant, a cup of slowly cooling tea in front of him. They've been sitting there in silence for a while 's eyes flick\ up to her….

"Tahno, I have to go soon." Korra's voice broke the silence. "Mako wants to go out tonight."

"Mako always wants you early. He doesn't like this.." Tahno spoke softly.

"We've been over this, Tahno. Mako knows and he has to let me see you, he knows it's nothing more than a meeting with a friend."

Tahno sighs. "We'd better get you back."

They stand silently. Tahno throws some money on the table. He follows Korra out and walks besides her. His head's slightly bent and He keeps shooting glances at her, making sure she was still there. They stop in front of the docks.

"See you soon, Tahno." Korra smiles.

"A question, Uh-vatar." Tahno kept his head down. Korra steps closer to hear.

"Sure, I'll answer anything."

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why am I not good enough? Why him?" Tahno looks up, the tears in his eyes threatened to fall.

All the questions she could answer. All the answers she had, yet Korra couldn't bring herself to answer this one question. And Tahno knows it.

So, he walks away. He was never going to be good enough for her, the Avatar, not compared to Mako.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ma! Look what ah did!" A young Tahno shouted excitedly to Tami._

_A young, very pregnant, curly black-haired woman turned to face her son."What d'you 'ave there, baby?"_

_Tahno held up a painting. "Ah drew you, me, Talee, Talin and Pa! Look you've gaht mah new brother there!"_

_Tami laughed, it was a soft laugh. "Ahnd you wahnt a brother?"_

_"Yeah!" Tahno bounced up and down._

_Tami let out a sudden groan. "Tahno, get your pa. Naow."_

_Tahno, realizing his mom was in pain, hurried to his dad. "Pa, Mahm's in trouble…"_

_Bumi took off towards his wife. "Tami?" Bumi helped her into their home. The baby was coming. The healer needed to be called._

_All night Tahno heard his mother's screams, but he had to keep Talee and Talin with him. He wanted to help her. Finally in the morning, his father came out of the Swamp dwelling. His face was drawn, and he was crying._

_"Pa? Ahre you okay?" Tahno tugged on Bumi's pant leg. _

_"Tahno, your brother didn't make….and your mother…" Bumi couldn't finsih, he was crying so hard._

Tahno shot up in bed, sweating and screaming. Tears rolled down her face. He hadn't dreamed of his mother in a long time. This was the first time since..that. He fell back against the bed and curled into a ball, silently crying.

After a half-hour or more, he felt arms wrap around him. "Korra…?" He whispered.

"Yeah…I'm here, Tahno."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mako! Bolin! We're heading to the beach today!" Korra yelled as she slipped on shorts and a tank top.

"Alright!" Bolin shouted. He quickly grabbed his swimsuit and beach stuff and met Korra by the front of the Air Temple. "C'mon, Bro! You're going to miss the day!"

"I'm coming." Mako stepped out of the Temple pulling Asami along behind him.

Korra's smile faltered but she kept it up. After all, Mako had Asami and she had- well sort of, had Tahno. They'd been friends-a little more than friends, now- after the Championship game. _That_ was a touchy subject.

"Ready to go everyone?" Korra moved without waiting for them and jumped onto the ferry. They rest of the crew followed her on. Korra smiled as the ferry moved and the wind blew her hair back.

"Where is this beach?" Mako called over to her.

"Along Yue Bay! But it's secluded, so not many people should be there." Korra responded.

"How'd you find out about it?" Asami asked from her spot next to Mako.

"A friend showed me." Korra turned as her cheeks reddened. She and Tahno…The color in her cheecks deepened as she remembered that night.

"A friend? Tahno?" Mako spit out Tahno's name.

"Yes. In fact he did." Korra glared at Mako. "But nevermind, today is supposed to be fun. Let's have fun."

Korra and the group moved through the city, gaining alot of looks. Some just because of Korra and some because of their outfits. Korra smiled, ignoring them.

"Here we are!" Korra pointed at what looked like a wall covered in vines.

"Korra, that's a wall." Bolin pointed out.

"Wait." Korra took a stance and bended the vines out of the way. Behind the vines there was a white sand beach and beautiful blue ocean. "See?"

"Wow.." Asami, Mako and Bolin gaped.

"I know. It's really amazing. I'm really glad Tahno showed me." Korra laughed at the expressions on her friends faces.

"Yeah…About that.." Mako started. "We don't think you should continue being friends with him.."

"What?! Why!?" Korra yelled.

"Probending season is starting again, even though the building's destroyed." Bolin supplied some information.

"And we don't want you to be friends with him." Mako paused. "We don't want you to get distracted."

"Guys, can we talk about this later?" Asami's voice entered the conversation. She was underneath a tree. "I want to have fun and I'm getting a sunburn."

Instantly, Mako was next to Asami. Korra rolled her eyes and moved to the water. She froze a surfboard and hit the waves. She ignored the couple cuddling and concentrated on hitting Bolin with water. Bolin retaliated with mud cakes.

They all were so caught up in the fun, they didn't notice a figure standing off to the side. Tahno smiled watching his _Uh_-vatar having fun. He moved slightly.

Korra caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She paused. Realized who it was and waterbent herself out and over to him. Korra pulled him in for a wet hug.

"My clothes, Kor." Tahno whined, but a grin grew to his face. He pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Korra!" Mako yelped. "You…and Him?!"

"I guess we've got to tell them." Korra muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

watch?v=i7qeKjtGZdU or if the link doesn't show- The Kaiser Walzer- listen while reading.

* * *

><p>Korra leaned her head back against the pillar. She did not want to be at this stupid ball. Dressed in an all-too-tight corset, she was not happy. Korra watched as the couples swirled in time. She looked around noticing she was getting a harsh glare from Tenzin, her advisor, the one who was putting on this whole thing.<p>

Korra turned her head slightly, trying to see if it was her getting the glare. She sighed and slowly walked towards him. "Yes, Tenzin?"

"Your Majesty, the entire point of this ball was to find a husband for you." Tenzing bowed and spoke to her. "I must insist you accept a dance soon."

Korra rolled her eyes. Tenzin was like a father to her, but he always insisted on this prim-and-proper talk. "Fine, if youinsist."

Korra turned and 'floated' (as every single teacher told her to do) back to her spot. She knew, no man was ever going to flat out ask her. They'd all be to scared to ruin their social standing by getting rejected.

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned right into the face of Tahno, the over-the-top pompous duke, and her only suitor. "Oh, it'syou."

"Yes, me." Tahno smirked. "I wondered why such a beautiful Archduchess as yourself isn't dancing."

Korra started to snort but caught herself. "Yes, of course." She looked away, hoping he would leave.

The band started a new piece, the violins and trumpets softly then loudly enveloped them all.

"You know, this piece is usually danced by an empress and her emperor or suitor." Tahno's voice came from behind her. Korra turned. "I'd be honored if the almost-Empress joined me for this dance." He held out a gloved hand.

Korra looked at the hand and then up at his face, searching for some sort of insincerity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tenzin nodding eagerly. Korra sighed. "It would be an honor."

Korra took his hand and followed him onto the floor. Couples bowed and curtsied as they made room. Tahno pressed his hand on her shoulder and held her other hand up. Korra rested her hand on his arm.

They twirled around the ballroom. Korra shouldn't have been surprised by his skills, but she couldn't help but notice that he didn't look down at his feet or counted out the steps.

"Korra, how does it feel to be an almost Empress?" He whispered, trying to make conversation.

"Boring. Always trying to act a certain way, do a certain thing, please thousands of people." Korra replied, not missing a beat.

"I always thought this would be excellent. Living with servants to do everything." Tahno said, almost too quiet.

"It's not." Korra frowned. "We all know you, Tahno, are rich enough and has a giant house."

"The only reason I'm here is because that house and all those servants are gong to be gone in a while." Tahno looked away, ashamed. "I'm in debt. That's why my own advisor told me to come and try to impress you."

"Oh…At least you're honest." Korra stepped back as the song ended. She curtsied, he bowed.

"If it suits your highness, may we meet again?" He asked.

"Maybe." Korra moved out of the dance floor and went to Tenzin. "Tahno, duke. I wish that he may meet with me again."

* * *

><p>.uk1810%27s-1830%27s%20Clothing%20Inspiration%20Basic%20Page%20Images/1820,%20Empress%20Maria% -Her dress


	10. Chapter 10

Korra watched as Mako asked the street kid (Skootchy? that's his name?) where Bolin ws.

"You lookin' for the Earthbender, uh-vatar?" a voice said as a shadow appeared next to her.

"Do you know where he is?" Korra asked.

"Guys, we gotta scram, it's Tahno." Skootchy and the rest of the kids scattered as the recognized their leader.

"Tahno? The Wolfbat? You're known around here? Why are you here anyways?!" Mako scathingly.

"Living. This is my area. I'm the Street Rat leader. Grew up among them. Other side of town." Tahno replied. "So, Uh-vatar, need my help?"

"Yeah, you know where Bolin went?" Korra turned to Tahno. She had to look up at him, and his face was shadowed by a hat he wore. She could still see his sharp jawline.

"The TTT got 'im. The Triple Threat Triad. He's gone. Came here, got him, tried to get others, but they knew better."

"Oh agni. Bolin what have you gotten yourself into now!?" Mako groaned.

"Whatever it is, it's bad. They've been askin' around for earthbenders." Tahno replied.

"Mako, we should get his help." Korra whispered to Mako, gesturing to Tahno.

"What?! Are you crazy we can't trust him!" Mako shouted.

"Yes! If he wants to help he can. So how- where'd he go?" Korra turned to find Tahno had disappeared.

"He's gone. Lets go find Bolin. Leave Tahno." Mako grumbled marching off.

Korra nodded. She followed Mako, but couldn't get Tahno out of her head. His accent. The way he said 'uh-vatar.' His face. His…everything. Korra shook her head. She liked Mako, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Korra squirmed in her long blue dress. "Padre, must I wear this awful thing?"

Tonraq laughed. "Mi hija, it is tradition, you must. Now, please, come with me."

Korra followed, looking downcast. "Fine."

The two, joined by Senna, walked through the hallways. They paused in front of the doors and then exited. A loud roar echoed as they appeared in front of the crowd.

Korra waved slightly. She turned towards her father. "Now, may I be excused for a moment? I hate all the attention."

Her father nodded and Korra moved through the doorway and back to her room. She slumped onto a couch and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice called out.

Korra jerked. "Who's there?! Come out. Now."

"Oh, It's just little me." A man with wavy hair wearing a long coat and black pants stepped out from the shadows.

"Tahno!" Korra shouted, as she hugged him. "You hijo de perra! You freaked me out!"

"Just thought it was time for me to gather up my valor and come and visit." Tahno captured her lips in sweet embrace.

Korra's eyes floated shut. A knock sounded at the door and they flew open.

"Princess Korra?" A servants voice called.

"Tahno, you have to go. Please." Korra broke the kiss.

"I think I'll wait here for you, okay, la belleza?" Tahno pressed one more kiss to her lips and melted back in the darkness.

Korra smiled and fixed her hair and went to the door. "I'm coming." She called.

"You will be." Tahno whispered.


End file.
